


Don't Mess With Family

by Marichat_FairyTail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Murder, Evil Lila Rossi, Gen, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail
Summary: A gift for OminousPredictions! Basically, what happened when Lila tried to kill Mari at the end of STALKING.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nora Césaire, Nora Césaire & Ella Césaire & Etta Césaire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Don't Mess With Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OminousPredictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [STALKING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269391) by [OminousPredictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions). 



> WARNING!
> 
> THIS STORY INCLUDES RACIST LANGUAGE PURELY FOR THE PLOT. I IN NO MEANS CONDONE RACISM AND AM SAYING THIS TO WARN YOU.

It was a beautiful day in Paris. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and best of all, Lila was holed up at home and there were no akuma attacks.

It was the _perfect_ day to take the Césaire twins to the movies with Nora.

Nora Césaire, also known as Anansi, was an amazing woman. She was selfless, brave, and a professional MMA fighter, so people didn't mess with her. After the Anansi Incident, she'd been working on her overprotectiveness, and so today, with Alya in bed with the flu and was currently napping, she was with Marinette, taking the twins Ella and Etta to the movies.

They were getting ready to leave the apartment for the 10 minute walk to the theater. Marinette clapped her hands. "Alright girls, do you have your sneakers on?"

"Yep!" they synchronized, grinning.

"How about you, Nora- I mean, Anansi?" Marinette said towards the fighter. Even though she wasn't a bad person and Marinette could probably beat her up even without her transformation, Anansi still scared her a little bit.

She chuckled. "Don't worry Baby Bread, I'm good to go. It's good to see you looking out for others, though. That's something you don't see every day anymore," she told the Ladybug wielder. With a light blush from the compliment, she ushered the twins out the door.

* * *

She'd done it.

She'd finally done it.

She'd finally gotten out of the house!

After trying to pin Marinette as a stalker went haywire and her mother found out how much of a liar she was, she'd been locked in her house, her mother supervising the narcissist. 

But now, she was free.

Right now, her mother was back at the Embassy, stupidly thinking that she was locked in her room. 

But what she didn't know was that Lila could pick locks.

What she didn't know was that she'd stolen a small, yet _extremely_ sharp knife from the kitchen.

What she didn't know was that she was on a mission to kill Marinette.

She'd seen the articles, news broadcasts, and tabloid articles about the Chinese-Italian bitch and Adrien and them dating. And she was _fucking **PISSED.**_

That was supposed to be _her_ dating the blonde, _her_ being caught kissing at a fancy party, _her, her, **HER!!!**_

But no, he thought that the disgusting mutt was superior to her? The daughter of a diplomat? She even thought that the Japanese or whatever she was from Asia fencer girl was better than her? The comparison was pathetic.

But now, oh, now, she was _free._

Free to exact revenge on Marinette Regina Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

The group of four was walking to the theater, and they passed the bakery. "Hey, why don't we go inside and grab a few snacks before hitting the theater? I mean, if that's okay, Anansi?" Marinette suggested.

"Yeah! Let's get croissants and Danishes! can we, please, Nora?" the 8-year-olds begged.

She shrugged. "I don't see why not. And besides, your parents are also nice to talk to!" she agreed, and they walked in, leaving a few minutes later with a box of assorted macaroons, a box of Danishes, and a dozen croissant.

* * *

She watched as they exited the bakery, noticing that she was accompanied by three of the four Césaire siblings Demon Brat 1, Demon Brat 2, and Wannabe Fighter. She knew all those muscles were just for show. That bitch was just a fake, and probably lied about all those matches she won.

Still, she needed to wait until they were all distracted before she went at her attempt.

Mari glanced behind her, stopping for a moment, and Lila ducked into an alleyway, avoiding being seen.

Wannabe placed her hand on the bitch's shoulder. "You okay Baby Bread?" she asked, and Lila scoffed. What kind of dumbass nickname was "Baby Bread"?

"...Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt someone's eyes on me. But, I'm sure it's nothing!" she waved Wannabe off.

Yes, nothing. Nothing indeed...

* * *

They arrived at the theater with about 5 minutes before the trailer started. They stood outside, as the theater that it was showing in was still occupied by cleaners.

It was then she made her move. 

Jumping from behind a tree, she screamed, the knife raised above her head as she ran at the group, aiming for the blunette.

A look of surprise and horror overtook her features, and she was too stunned to move.

What happened next was a blur in the Italians mind. 

Now, let's get something straight. Nora Césaire is a fiercely overprotective woman with a good head on her shoulders, so when she saw a crazy girl running at them with a knife, she did the rational thing.

She got in front of Marinette and grabbed the wrist holding the knife and snapped it in half. The girl- who she vaguely recognized as That Crazy Stalker Chick,- screamed as she slammed the Italian's head into the window of a nearby car.

The girl collapsed, unconscious. Someone nearby was on the phone with who Marinette guessed was the police, and the twins were clutching to Marinette's pantlegs.

Marinette sighed, recognizing the girl on the ground as Lila. "Well, I guess we'll be missing the movie."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly felt disgusted writing Lila. I need to bathe in bleach with how racist I was. I'm apologizing to any people in the crowd whom I may have offended.
> 
> I want to point something out as well. Racism is one of the biggest problem America faces. It caused Emmett Till, Breonna Taylor, George Floyd, and hundreds of others. I avidly support BLM and BTLM (Black Trans Lives Matter) as I am black. Help your community and help stop racism.
> 
> To the Lila anon (because if I know you you gonna go off in the comments) I'd like to thank you. I know you're the first guest to leave kudos. I'm not stupid, I'm half-blind and wear glasses.
> 
> Also, Max, someone threw a napkin at me once, and it hit my glasses and bounced away harmlessly!
> 
> Anyways, wear you mask, and watch Mr. Beast on YouTube!


End file.
